Broken
by sesshomaru's one an only
Summary: kagome finds inuyasha and kikyo mating in the forset, and tryes to kill her self, what will happen when sesshomaru finds her. sess/kag I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Kagome walked out of kaede's hut _"where is inuyasha, his been gone for awhile, maybe I should go look for him." She said to herself. _Just as she closer to the well, she could see soul coachers. _"kikyo's soul coachers, what are their doing in inuyasha' forest?" _At that thought kagome made her way to the direction their were in. when she got there, what she saw left tears in her eyes.

There on the forest ground, was inuyasha and kikyo mating, kagome didn't know what to do, so she turned her back to them and walk to kaede's hut. When she got in the hut, she looked to sango and said "am going to the hot springs." Kagome said as she got her things.

"Do you want me to accompany you kagome?" Sango asked see as how kagome had a look of nothingness in her eyes.

"No I'll be fine thx." She said as she walked out of the hut. She walked awhile till she got to the hot springs. When she settles into the water, kagome began to sing.

Ohh, how about a round of applause  
Yeah, standing ovation  
Oooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

An' don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (ohh)

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Ohh, and the award for best liar goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

But it's over now

When kagome was done singing, she too her arrow head and run it over her wrist. After she done that, she kept humming to the song, till she passed out. She didn't even see a silver hair demon lord, looking at her.

Sesshomaru was passing when he seined a hot springs, and thought he would relax for awhile, but as he got closer to the spring, he took the smell of cheery blossoms and cinnamon; as he walked closer to the sent he knew all too well, he heard her singing. You could tell by her song she sang, that someone had hurt her deeply. _"Why does she sound so hurt?" "__**I smell blood." His beast hissed to him. **__"It's the blood of the miko." He said as he found his self running to her. _

When sesshomaru got there, the sight he saw, shocked even him. There in the hot spring was kagome, body covered in her own blood. Sesshomaru quickly picked her up and took to his castle in top speed. In lest then 10 minutes he was there, "jaken" he yelled. Just then jaken came running. "Yes my lord." "Send for the healer to my bed chambers at once." Sesshomaru said as he made his way to his chambers.

The healer was there in less than a minute, "my lord you called for me?" he said as he walked into sesshomaru's bed chamber.

"Yes, you are to heal this miko, and if she dies, so will you." Sesshomaru said as he walked out his chamber.

"Y…yes my lord." The healer said in a frighten voice. He them turned to kagome and said, "Now let's get you healed, before my lord kills me."

Sesshomaru walked down the halls to his study in deep thought, _"what could've posed her to do such a thing? It may have something to do with that damn half-breed. I will speak with her, when she is healed." _As sesshomaru was deep in thought, a knock came at the door. "Enter."

"my lord, she lost a lot of blood, but I was able to save her, all she needs is rest, I would let her rest for about 2 days at list." The healer said to sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru answered with a nod of his head, "you may leave now." With that the healer left. _"Two days rest; well let's see how it goes." _With that sesshomaru got out of his sit to make his way to his bed chamber. When he got there he saw kagome out on the balcony. "You should not be up miko, you lost a lot of blood, and you should rest."

Kagome made no move, she just stood there. "Did you not hear what this sesshomaru just said?" Sesshomaru said to kagome. Just then she turns to look at him, what he say made even him take a step back. There in her eyes was nothingness, where her eyes were once ocean blue; there was a void of nothingness. Her eyes held no color, but a washed out blue.

"Is it ok if I stay out here for awhile, I just want to forget?" Kagome said with no emotion in her voice what so ever.

"No miko, you cannot you need sleep, you lost a lot of blood." Sesshomaru told her in a cold voice.

"I see, so am really not dead am I, why did you save me sesshomaru, why?" kagome asked him in a cold voice that mach his own. Sesshomaru said nothing; he just stared at her in science. After not getting an answer from him, kagome turned to look out at the western lands, as she stood there looking, her body began to fall backwards. Before she could hit the floor sesshomaru was there in a blink of an eye to catch her.

"That's why I told you to rest miko." Sesshomaru said to a now sleeping kagome. _"Why did I move to catch her? It's like my body moved on its own without me knowing." Sesshomaru thought to his self with a low growl, as he laid kagome on his bed. _

_Bach with the inu-group_

"Miroku do you think kagome is ok, she been gone for awhile?" Sango asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Yes sango dear, she's been gone for far too long, maybe we should go to see if she is ok?" Miroku said to sango. As they were about to get up, inuyasha walked into camp.

"Hey guys." He said looking around. "Where's kagome?"

"Inuyasha, she went to the hot spring for a bath a while ago, but she have not returned, maybe we should look for her." Miroku said to the hanyu with worry in his voice.

"Feh…am sure she's fine, she loves her baths after all." Inuyasha said as he jumped into a tree. "Am sure she'll be back in awhile."

"I hope you are right inuyasha, I hope you are right," Sango whispered to herself. _"Please be ok kagome, please."_

After about 10 minutes and kagome had not come back yet, inuyasha decided to go look for kagome. "I'll go see what's taking wench so long." Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the tree.

"We will go with you." Miroku said as he got up, from his spot under the tree. When they got to the hot spring kagome was suppose to be taking her bath, their found nothing. Just then inuyasha tensed up. "What is it inuyasha, do you since something?"

"I smell kagome's blood, and sesshomaru sent as well." Inuyasha said in an angry voice.

"Do you think he did something to mama?" shippo said in a teary voice.

"The basted, probably killed her, and if he did I'll kill him." Inuyasha said while he clenches his fist.

"Inuyasha clam down, we don't know for sure if he killed her, he probably found her hurt and took her." Miroku said in a claim voice.

"I hope you're right miroku." Sango said in a sad voice. "I hope you're right."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last Time**_

"Inuyasha calm down, we don't know for sure if he killed her, he probably found her hurt and took her." Miroku said in a claim voice.

"I hope you're right miroku." Sango said in a sad voice. "I hope you're right."

* * *

_**Now **_

Kagome woke up next morning with the sun on her face, blinking a few times, she opened her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling of the room she did not know. _Where am I? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is seeing inuyasha with kikyo, and then I went to the hot spring, and then I sleet my wrist." She thought to herself. _She was brought out of her thoughts by a cold voice.

"So you are awake I see." Sesshomaru said as he looked over to the miko. He had slept here all night to make sure the miko did not attempt to take her life again.

Kagome turned to look to where the voice came from, looking at him with cold eyes that mach's his own she nodded, without saying a word. Sesshomaru could see the void in her eyes still there, as he looked at her. He felt a tugged at his heart, without seeing the ocean blue her eyes normally held. _"Inuyasha you baka of a half-breed, you broke her, you took her sprit, her fire, her courage." Sesshomaru thought to himself. __**"Then we'll just have to give it back to her." his beast said going out of nowhere. **__"And why would I be the one to do it?" he asked his beast. __**"Because she will be our mate." **__"No she will not, I will." Sesshomaru hissed at his beast. __**"She will, because this is what I have decided." His beast growled at him, and with that he was gone. **__"Damn him, I will not be like my father." _

Sesshomaru was brought back from his thought, when he heard singing; he turned to look where the song was coming from, and saw kagome on the balcony singing.

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Kagome sang as she looked out at the western lands. She could not stop the tears that rolled down her checks as she sang. She felt like someone ripped her heart out and feed it to the dogs. She told herself that she could not love, and will not love again.

Sesshomaru watched as kagome sheered tears and sang of her heartbreak, he then thought that he did not like the sadness in her voice or her eyes, walking up to kagome, sesshomaru said, "come, you must eat." He said to her as he took her hand in his, without realizing what he had done before it was too late. Kagome let him take her hand, and let him take her to the dining room for breakfast.

When they got to the dining room rin run up to sesshomaru "father, rin thought you were not home." Rin said as she hugged sesshomaru's leg, she then notice kagome. "Hi kagome-chan."

"This sesshomaru came back yesterday rin, my apologizes for not seeing you then. How do you know the miko rin?" Sesshomaru told the child as he pat her head. Kagome watched the scene that unfold before her in awe, she could not believe that the almighty sesshomaru could be that sweet to anyone, after all he was cold, heartless, and a killing machine, and now seeing him like this with the child, kagome didn't know what to think anymore.

"Rin and kagome-chan always talk when you fight with your half-brother." Rin said to her father. "Is kagome-chan gonna stay with us father?"

"She will be staying for awhile, yes." Sesshomaru told the little girl. He could see her smile get brighter as he told her that.

"YAH, kagome-chan gets to stay with rin." The little girl said happily, as she took her sit on the right hand of sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru led kagome to the sit on his left, and while he sat at the head of the table. "Nana, bring out the food, I have much to do today." Sesshomaru said to the demon girl.

"Yes my lord." Nana said as she left the room, about two minutes later, nana came out with the food. There were eggs, bacon, rice, miso soup, and toast. After nana left the room sesshomaru said, "Shell we, as he and rin began to eat. After a few bits if his toast, sesshomaru notice that kagome was not eating.

"Why are you not eating miko, is it not to your liking?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome turned to face sesshomaru with her void eyes. _"I do not like the look in her eyes…hold on, why do I care, she's just inuyasha's wench after all." __**You will care, because she will be ours." **__"Why? why do you want her?" __**she is what I want, do not question me." His beast said and with that he was gone. **__"Why is he so taken with the miko, what is it about her, that drives him crazy?" _and with that thought sesshomaru signed.

"Everything's fine, am just not hungry." Kagome said in a cold voice, which sound like she had nothing left to live for. Sesshomaru just looked at kagome. _"Why does his eyes hold the look of pain, surely that is not what his feeling." Kagome thought to herself. _

"Kagome, you have to eat some thing, you lost a lot of bleed." Sesshomaru said in a soft voice, that it surprised even him. She turned to look at him, her eyes still void of any emotion she might be feeling, and just nodded as she lift some rice to her mouth. After about ten minutes everyone was done with breakfast, and nana come to clean the table of the empty plates.

"Rin why don't you take kagome out into gardens, I have some work to do." Sesshomaru said to rin as he got up in his chair and walked to the door.

"Yes father." Rin said as he left the room. "Come on kagome-chan." Rin said as she took the older girls hand as she led her into the gardens. Once outside, rin brought kagome to a bench that was under a sakura tree, she then turned around to pick some flowers to give to kagome. "Here you go kagome-chan." Rin said as she put the flowers into kagome's hand. "You will feel better with these."

Kagome looked at the flowers then at the child and gave a weak smile, but her eyes still held no emotion. Rin smiled back at her, but she could see that kagome was not feeling happy. Not knowing what to do, rin sat down on the ground by the bunch, and then kagome started to sing

Hey... hey... hey... hey... Ohhh... Ohhh Ohhh

No matter what you say about love,  
I keep coming back for more,  
Keep my hand in the fire,  
Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for  
No matter what you say about life,  
I learn every time I bleed the truth is a  
Stranger soul is in danger  
I gotta let my spirit be free to...  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind

(Chorus)  
I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry bout everything I done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once  
Needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo I'll always have you  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you

I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not bout taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror,  
It didn't deliver, it hurt enough to think that I could stop  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
Sorry but I got to be strong and leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken no need to worry bout everything I done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I love you once  
Needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you

If I live every moment,  
Won't change any moment,  
There's still a part of me in u  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do.  
Oooh...

(Chorus)2x  
I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken no need to worry bout everything I done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once  
Needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're in my heart just like a tattoo

Just like a tattoo  
I'll Always have you...

When kagome was done singing she looked to rin and smiled. Not knowing that certain demon lord was behind her. While he was in his study doing his paper work, sesshomaru heard when kagome began to sing. Slowly he got out of his chair and went to the garden where he knew they were, when he got there he saw rin sitting on the ground with her head in kagome's lap listening to the song she was singing, while kagome stroke her hair in a motherly fashion, he stood by until she was done singing.

"You have a great voice you know that, why waste it on the half-breed." Sesshomaru said as her took a sit by kagome.

"Sesshomaru, when did you get here?" Kagome said voice void of emotion, as she looked into his eye. _"Why do I see pain in his eyes, is it because of me…, no it can't be." Kagome said to herself as she continued to look into sesshomaru's eyes. _"And why do I see pain in your eyes?"

Sesshomaru was taken back by her question, he looked her in the eye never once did he blink. _"Can I tell her? Can I really tell her why its there?" __**"Yes you can and will tell her, then she will be ours if she so chooses." **_"Because, you put it there." He said to her. He watched as she looked at him in confusion.

"Me…how did I put it there, I do not know of what you speck." Kagome said as she looked for a sigh to tell her that he was massing with her, unfortunately she found none. When he did not respond to her she called his name again. "Sesshomaru"

* * *

_**I know cliffy, but I will have to live it here for now. I have a lot of school work to do, and I have to study for a test. I will write the new chippie as soon as I get the chance. **_

_**Sesshy: and when will that be, in the next two months?**_

_**Me: no sesshy, I'll write it soon ok. **_

_**Sesshy: how soon. **_

_**Me: I said SOON sesshy ok…damn.**_

_**Sesshy: don't damn me women or I will kill you where you stand. **_

_**Me: no you won't!**_

_**Sesshy: and why not?**_

_**Me: cause if you EVER say that to me again, I will have inuyasha kill you in this story. **_

_**Sesshy: "…" you would not dear, have that half-breed kill me…would you? (Puppy dog eyes at me)**_

_**Me: "…" no you know I can't; now we have to go. **_

_**Sesshy and Me: read and review,**_ _**Sayonara!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last Time**_

"Me…how did I put it there, I do not know of what you speck." Kagome said as she looked for a sigh to tell her that he was massing with her, unfortunately she found none. When he did not respond to her she called his name again. "Sesshomaru"

* * *

_**Now **_

"Sesshomaru, how did I put it there?" Kagome asked as she looked into his eyes. All sesshomaru could do as turn away. Kagome left a hand and placed it on his check. "Please sesshomaru tell me, how was it that I put it there?"

Sesshomaru turned to look at her, her eyes still held no emotion, "cause I don't see the happiness in your eyes anymore." He felt her hand slowly left his face, when he looked up at her, she had a stunned look on her face, she looked at him as if she was seeing a ghost.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel pain." Kagome said to him as she got up off the ground to head inside. Sesshomaru reached up and caught her wrist, before she left. She turned to look at him with a "what is it" look.

"Kagome, is this because of the half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked her. He then felt her stiffen up at the question, then she relaxed and said "yes" with that she walked off to her room.

"Father is kagome-chan going to be ok?" Rin asked as she watched kagome leave the garden.

"Yes rin, she'll be fine." Sesshomaru said as he got up and head to his study. "She will be just fine." He said to himself.

It had been two weeks since kagome first came to sesshomaru's castle, she and rin would go to the garden every morning after breakfast, after that kagome would teach her how to read, sing, and write. They had been at reading almost all morning, when sesshomaru came in, "Rin you need to go to nana, so she could take her your fitting." Sesshomaru said as he came into his study. (They were using his study)

Kagome looked at him and felt a blush rise up on her checks, _"why am I blushing, I can't possibly love him, can I?" _Sesshomaru then turned to kagome and said "come with me kagome."

Sesshomaru led kagome to his chambers and pointed for her to enter; when she did he closed the door behind him, he then motion for here to sit. Kagome took a sit at the edge of his bed, he then took a sit next to her, there was a minute of silence. Kagome decided to break the silence by saying "what is it you wanna talk about sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the wall as he began talking to kagome. "Kagome, I'm hosting a ball here at the castle, and I would like you to accompany me as my, what was it again, oh yes, date." Sesshomaru said as he then turned to kagome, to await her response.

Kagome just sat there quite for awhile, not knowing what to say. _"He wants me to be his date to some fancy ball." Kagome thought to herself. _"I would love to sesshomaru, but when is the ball"

"It's in two days, why do you ask." Sesshomaru said to her turning to look at her, he then saw something he had not seen in her eyes for two weeks. There in her eyes was anger, pour anger. _"Why is she angry, does she not want to accompany this sesshomaru?" _"What is it kagome, do you not want to accompany this sesshomaru to the ball?"

Kagome then stood up and look at him, _"the nerve of him, he gives me two days to get ready for a ball, how am I gonna do that, clam down kagome you can do it." _"Yes I do but, how are you just gonna give me two days notice, for god's sake sesshomaru, how are you just gonna give a girl two days to get ready for a ball?" (At this point kagome was pocking sesshomaru in his chest)

Sesshomaru watched kagome with amusement in his eyes, _"so she has her flam back, good I did not like to see her so depressed." _Sesshomaru then reach for her wrist and held it to his chest. He then leaned into her ear and whispered, "It's good to have that side of you back _kagome_." And walked out of the room, leaving a stunned, kagome in his chamber. When kagome finally found her voice she yelled "you jerk sesshomaru."

Back with inuyasha and the others.

"Would you all hurry up, we have to get kagome back, who knows what that basted did to her." Inuyasha said to the others. They were a day away from his basted half brothers castle.

"Inuyasha we are moving as fast as we could, and besides, we're only a day away." Mirohu said in his clam and collective voice.

"Yeah, you don't have to push us that heard, we're almost there, so please stop it." Sango said to the hunyo. "And besides, I don't think sesshomaru would hurt kagome."

"And how the hell would you know that." Inuyasha yelled at sango, as they came to a stop and made camp for the night.

"I just have a feeling ok inuyasha, and you can't really blame her for leaving, can you inyasha?" Sango said in an "it's all your fault" voice.

"Where are you getting at sango?" Inuyasha said to the demon slayer.

"Sango maybe you should stop." Miroku said to her.

"No miroku, I have gone long enough without saying anything." She then turned to inuyasha, "that night kagome went looking for you in the forest, what were you doing inuyasha?" inuyasha just lower his head without an answer. "that's what I thought, you were with kikyo were you not?" so what if I was?" inuyasha said to her. "she saw whatever you and kikyo were doing, she didn't have to say anything for me to know, kagome is like a sister to me, so I know she saw something, so what was it she saw inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at sango for a minute, and then at miroku, "I mated kikyo that night." Sango and Miroku looked at their friend like he just told a bad joke, when he lowed his head that's when they knew that he was telling the truth.

"In…inuyasha, how could you do that to my mama?" Shippo was the first one to say something. "How could you do that to her, when you know that she love you?"

Sango said nothing, she just called for her fire cat, "come on kilala, we're going to kagome, shippo, miroku are you coming?" They both nodded their heads had got on the fire cat. "Inuyasha, I suggest you don't fallow us for awhile." And with that they were off. Inuyasha just stood there looking at where his friends had just left him.

Back in the castle

Kagome was running up and down the hall, trying to get there ready for the ball. Sesshomaru told her that she didn't have to do anything, but she insisted that she must decorate the castle herself. After about 4 hours of decorating the castle in a lovely gold, yellow, silver and blue, kagome was finally done. Sesshomaru was not there, he had to petrol his land, to make sure there was no trouble for the upcoming ball.

"There how's that?" Kagome asked rin, nana, and the other females who helped her. "This is great kagome-chan."

"Yes my lady, it is beautiful, do you thing that lord sesshomaru would like it?" Nana asked kagome. (Nana is her best friend at the castle)

"He better, we worked all day on this." Kagome said as she and the girls put the finishing touch on the decoration. Just as they were done a guard came running into the hall. "My lady." He said as he bowed to her. "Sasuke, what is it, and I thought I told you, it's just kagome."

"Sorry my la…I mean kagome, but you have visitors at the gate." Sasuke said to her. "Do you know who they are sasuke?" Kagome asked. "Yes, there's a monk, a demon slayer, and a fox kit." Sasuke said to her. "Really?" kagome said with excitement in her voice. Sasuke nod his head to answer. "Well let them in, that's my son and my friends." "Yes my lady." Sasuke said as he turned to go open the gate.

When he got to the gate he bowed low the trio, "my lady has asked me to let you all in, she well be awaiting you all in the dining hall." With that sasuke led them to the dining hall. When they got there, they saw kagome; she was wearing an ocean blue kimono, with sliver trimming, and a crescent moon on the back in silver.

"Mama, I was so worried about you." Shippo said as he hugged his mom. "I missed you too shippo." Kagome said as she gave him the biggest hugged he ever had. She then walked over to sango and gave her a big hug. "I missed you so much sango, am so sorry I left without telling you what happened."

"Its ok kagome, inuyasha told us what you saw that night am so sorry." Sango said as she hugged her sister. "Its ok sango am happy here with rin, nana, and even sesshomaru even though his a big jerk for giving me late notice." Kagome said to her big sister figure. "What do you mean?" Sango asked her. "I'll tell you later." Kagome said as she walked over to miroku and gave him a hug.

"It's nice to see you again miroku." Kagome said as she hugged him. "It's nice to see you too lady kagome." Miroku said as his hand got lower, as soon as it was about to make contact with kagome's butt, he heard sesshomaru say.

"Monk, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. Everyone in the room went quite, it was then that sesshomaru notice the decoration, he then looked at kagome for an explanation. "What don't you like it?" Kagome said with her hand on her hips. Sesshomaru just looked at her, _"good she got her spank back." He said to himself. _"No, I like it, it's suitable." Sesshomaru said to her. "Good cause that's how it's staying." Kagome said. "Is that so?" Sesshomaru said with amusement in his voice. Sango and miroku watch the little quarrel going on between them.

"Do you think they have something going on?" Sango whispered to miroku. "Could be sango dear."

Kagome then fell quite for a minute; she looked at sesshomaru and said, "Sesshy, can my friends stay for the ball?" kagome said as she looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes. Sesshomaru looked at the woman standing in front of him. _"She knows I can't tell her no, oh god what is she doing to me?" _"They may stay if they wish." Sesshomaru said to her, before sesshomaru knew it, kagome had throw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "Oh thank you sesshy." Kagome said as she pulled sango, rin and nana with her. "Come on you guys, am gonna make us a kimono for the ball." Sesshomaru just stood there stunned, not knowing what to do, kagome had just kissed him and he didn't know what to do. Miroku then came up to him and said, "she something else, isn't she?" Sesshomaru just nod his head at what the monk just said. "then again, it's good to see her smile again." And with that, sesshomaru walked off.

* * *

**_This is where i live you all for now. Until next time reviews. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**To all that keep putting me down on my spelling, I know I can't spell that good so FUCK OFF! Na :)**___

_**Sorry for not letting you know this in the first chippies, but as you know while kagome was 15 in the anime, rin was about 11 or 12. In this story of mine, kagome is 20 years of age so that makes rin 16 in this fanfic, though she still acts like her old self some times, sango is 22 years of age, and nana is 21. **_

_**For the guys shippo is also 16 in human years, miroku the monk is 22, sesshomaru is 22 in human years, same age with miroku, and inuyasha is 21 in human years. And also naraku is dead. NOW ON TO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Last Time **_

"Oh thank you sesshy." Kagome said as she pulled sango, rin and nana with her. "Come on you guys, am gonna make us a kimono for the ball." Sesshomaru just stood there stunned, not knowing what to do, kagome had just kissed him and he didn't know what to do. Miroku then came up to him and said, "she something else, isn't she?" Sesshomaru just nod his head at what the monk just said. "Then again, it's good to see her smile again." And with that, sesshomaru walked off.

* * *

_**Now **_

Kagome and the girls were in her room having girl talk, "so kagome, who's your new guard, his kind of cute." Sango said to kagome. "Oh that's sasuke, what? Do you like him?" Kagome asked sango. "No I just think his cute that's all." Sango said with a blush on her face. "Uh…huh." The other three said in union. That's when nana said, "the monk is rather cute too, a friend of yours kagome?" "Yeah you can say that, don't tell me you like the monk?" Kagome said looking at nana with a look that said "do you."

"Well his not that bad looking, now is he?" Nana said to kagome and the others. "No, but his a pervert." Kagome and sango said in union. They looked at each other and bust in a fit of laughter. "What about you rin, do you see any one you like?" Kagome asked the 16 year old.

"Yes." Rin said with a blush on her face. "Well who is if?" The three said. "Shippo, but father don't want me to even think of a boy, he would kill me if he knew." Rin said. "Oh please, sesshy isn't as cold as he lets on, his just protective of you, that's all." Kagome said.

The four girls talked late into the night, then kagome got an idea out of nowhere. "I got an idea you guys, well at least the guys you like will know it, if they don't take a hit, when you do this there just stupid." Kagome said to the girls, they just look at her like she had lost her mind.

Kagome lend in to tell them what she had planned, they all look at her like she was crazy. "Kagome, how are we suppose to do that? We don't even know this song you speck of." Sango said to her sister. "Am gonna teach you guys how to sing, and dance to it sango." Kagome said to the trio.

"Ok so when do we start?" Nana asked her new best friend. "Let me just go and ask sesshy, if we can do a performance, I'll be right back." Kagome said as she run out of the room. When she got to sesshomaru's study she knocked, "Enter" came sesshomaru's voice form the inside.

Kagome entered and shout the door behind her, "Sesshy." Came kagome's voice in a low tone. _"Oh god, I don't like the sound of that." Sesshomaru said to himself. __**"And why not, it sounds sweet the way she said our name, and just for the record, I like the nickname." **__"Cause she clearly wants something, can't you tell." Sesshomaru said, but his beast was long gone. "Good for nothing beast, he leaves me when I need him most." _

"What is it kagome?" Sesshomaru said to her. "I was just wondering, can me and the girls put on a performance for the ball…please?" Kagome said with her famous puppy-dog face. _"And this is why I can't deny her." sesshomaru said as he sigh inwardly. _"I have never host a ball with a performance…he then was kagome's face sadden and continued…however it would be a nice change, so yes you and "your girls" as you put it can go ahead." He then saw how her face brightened.

Before he knew what was going on, kagome was in his lap kissing his lip. "Thank you sesshy, I promise you're gonna love it." And with that she left his study. _"She did it again, does she hold feelings for this sesshomaru?" sesshomaru asked himself. __**"Of course she does, can't you tell you idiot." **__Silence, where were you when I needed you?" __**I was taking a breather." His beast said and left. **__"Worthless." Was all sesshomaru said? _

Kagome then run into the room and said, "He said ok, so come with me, sasuke and I sat up the surround sound system in the ball hall yesterday, so we can practice there." Kagome said as she pulled the three girls with her. That night kagome and the girls were in the hall for three hours.

The next morning, kagome got up extra early to make her and the girls, dancing cloths. (She brought a sewing machine from her time) it took her three and a half hours to finish. When it was about 11 o'clock (she has a watch also) in the morning, she heard yelling going on outside. "What the hell is going on, out here?"

"My lady, this hanyo is requesting to see you." Saskue said as kagome walked up behind him. "Inuyasha, for god's sake do you have to yell?" Kagome said to her hanyo friend, she then saw kikyo behind him. "Hello kikyo, are you here for the ball as well?" Kagome said holding no grudge against her.

Kikyo was taken aback by her kindness towards her, "am…inuyasha wanted to come here, I told him not to, but he wanted to see if you were ok." Kikyo said with her head turned to the said. _Does she think that I hate her, because she mated inuyasha?" Kagome asked herself. _"Do not be shameful kikyo; I do not hold you to mating inuyasha. You were his first, until naraku took that from you. So it is me who should be shameful, can you forgive me." Kagome said as she let her hand to kikyo.

By this time everyone was out looking at the exchange of apology between the girls. Sango face held a small smile, for she knew her sister better than anyone. Kagome is not one to hold a grudge against someone for too long. The silence was broken when inuyasha said, "what the hell."

That's when sesshomaru stepped forward and said, "Inuyasha you will reframe from using such language in our late father's home." Inyasha just look at his brother like he lost his damn mind, he was about to say something when kikyo called him. "Inuyasha, do as you are told, and respect your father's home." Inuyasha said nothing.

"Ok then that's done, shall we go in for a late breakfast?" kagome said as she walked off. Everyone had breakfast in peace that morning, after breakfast sango, rin, kikyo and kagome were all talking in the garden. "Ok you guys, I have to do one more thing foe tonight, I'll see you all in half an hour." Kagome said as she stood to leave, she then turn to look at the girls and said, "I hope you guys are ready for tonight." And with that said she left. "What was that about?" kikyo asked them. "You'll see." They said in union with a smile on their faces.

On her way to her room, kagome saw sesshomaru in the hall and called for him, "sesshy." Hearing his name being called sesshomaru stopped and looked back. Seeing as if was kagome, who called him, he turned to face her, "is there something you need kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome rolled her eyes _"he never change do he?" "_As a matter of fact, yes I do." Kagome said walking up to him. "And what is it pray say, I can do for you?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Can you, shippo, miroku, and sasuke sit at the same table tonight?" Kagome asked him, she could see the confusion in his eyes. "And why would I do that?" Sesshomaru asked her. _"Do she really thing that, I would sit with those who are below this sesshomaru?" _"Oww…come on sesshy, it's just for a little while, until the performance is done." Kagome said with a pout. Sesshomaru hesitated for a while, _**"what happen sesshy, can't say no to that face can you?" His beast said in a mocking voice. **__"silence." Sesshomaru said as he answered kagome. _"If that is what you wish." Sesshomaru said, kagome then gave him a quick pack on the check and run down the hall and said, "Thanks Hun, love ya." And with that, kagome disappeared around the corner.

Sesshomaru stood there with his eyes wide open, did she just call him Hun; forget that did she just say she loved him. Sesshomaru didn't know what to think anymore, he walked to his study where his brother was waiting for him, when he got there he sat in his chair. "What took you so damn long?" Inuyasha said as his brother, sesshomaru just glanced at his half-brother with a look that said "am in no mood for this."

"Inuyasha, as you know, every year the house of the moon holds a ball." Sesshomaru said to his brother. "Feh, like I care." Inuyasha said as he turns his head to the side. "Let me finish hanyo." Sesshomaru said in a cold, very cold voice, inuyasha just nodded. "As I was saying, since you will be joining this ball this day, you will look, and dress as part of this family." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked at his brother with a stunned look on his face, as soon as it came, it left.

"Feh, and why would I do that?" Inuyasha said in a stubborn voice. Sesshomaru was getting sick of the inuyasha's stubborn ways; he felt his eyes bleed red for a second, and went back to its gold color. Sesshomaru then slammed his hand on the desk, "you will dress accordingly, and as part of this family you will join me at the ball." And with that said, sesshomaru left a stunned hanyo in his study. _"What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha asked himself. _

That night, everyone were in their rooms getting ready for the ball. Rin, sango, nana, kikyo and kagome, got ready in kagome's room. The four girls, who were to perform, got into their genie outfits. They all had the same outfits, but different colors. Kagome's was white and gold, rin's was red and gold, sango's was blue and gold and nanas was purple and gold. (If you wanna see what the outfit I had in mind, look on my page, Na)

"You guys look beautiful." Kikuyu said, wearing the outfit caromed made for her in red and white. On like theirs were you see their belly, kikyo's own covered her belly. (But her outfit looks like theirs) Down in the ballroom, sasuke was announcing the lords and ladies of the land.

"Announcing, Lord Naruto Uzumaki and mate Lady Hinata, of the south." Sasuke said and then bowed. He then moved on to the other lord. "Announcing, Lord Kago and mate Lady Ayame of the east." Kago bowed and then entered. "Announcing, Lord Toshiro Hitsugaya and his mate Matsumoto of the north." And with the last lord done sasuke then went to announce sesshomaru.

"Announcing, Lord Sesshomaru and Prince Inuyasha, of the west." Sasuke said with that sesshomaru and inuyasha walked out. Everyone in the room gasped, sesshomaru was wearing his usual outfit, with no armor. Inuyasha wore an outfit similar to sesshomaru's, but where sesshomaru's was white, inuyasha's was red, and where sesshomaru's was red, inuyasha's was white.

Everyone in the room bowed, to show respect to the lord on the western lands. "We have a performance for you tonight, I hope you enjoy." Sesshomaru said as he took his sit at the table, kagome requested in sat in; the lords looked over to sesshomaru with a questing look, while inuyasha took his where sesshomaru told him to sit.

For the next hour and a half, the guests were having fun. Sasuke went to see if the girls were ready. When he got there he knocked on the door. "enter." Came kagome's voice from the inside. When he opened the door, he was stunned at what he was. "You ladies look absolutely stunning." The girls looked at each other and let out a chuckle. "Thank you sasuke, as do you." Kagome said as she looked at his outfit.

Sasuke was wearing an outfit similar to sesshomaru's, just to say his was blue and black with a red and white sash. "Thank you milady, shall we ladies?" Sasuke said as he led the way to the ballroom. When then got there sasuke turned and said, "Wait till lord sesshomaru calls you, then come out." With that sasuke went to sesshomaru and whispered into his ear.

"The girls are ready milord, and lady kagome said to announce them as ladies love." Sesuke said. Sesshomaru raised his eye brow at the name and said, "very well." He then stood and said, lords and ladies if I may have your attention, the performance will now being.

As then heard sesshomaru talked rin, nana, and sango got really nerves. Kagome saw their nerves faces and said. "Relax you guys, just do what you learned, you'll be fine." The trios nodded and turn to the certain. They then turned to sesshomaru's voice as he said, "ladies and gentlemen, announcing Moulin Rouge." With that said, kikyo walked onto the stage and said. (Just to let everyone know, they're dancing the same way as the girls in the video)

Kikyo

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Moulin Rouge. With that said kikyo stepped to the side as the certain opened.

Kagome  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas: kagome said as she sat in a white chair with a fan in hand.

All Four  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista: the other girls as their shadow appeared behind the certain.

Rin  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! Uh huh: rin sang as she came out from behind the certain to dance in front of shippo. Seeing that sesshomaru held a growl in his throat. Shippo just sat there stunned, with a blush on his face.

All Four  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Kagome  
What What, What what  
Rin  
Ooh oh ohhh

All Four  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Kagome  
yea yea yea yea

Sango  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah: she sang as she came out from behind the certain to dance in front of sasuke. Sasuke just sat there looking at the girl in front of him, with a beet red face.

All Four  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Kagome  
Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas:  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now: kagome sang as she moved seductively in front of sesshomaru. sesshomaru was so stunned, he did not know what to do.  
All Four  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

Nana  
Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more: nana sang as she came in front of miroku, hips moving to the beat.

Sango  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Rin  
Livin' a grey flannel life

Nana  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

All Four  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Kikyo  
Nana...(oh Leaeaa Oh: nana sang as kikyo called her name)  
Sango... (Lady Marmalade: sango sang as kikyo called her name)  
Kagome...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...: kagome sang as kikyo called her name)  
Rin...(Oh Oh oooo: rin sang as kikyo called her name)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h: they sang as they walked back to the stage and took their spot)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmaladeeeee Ohhhh! Yes-ah...: they sang as the certain closed, to hide they body from the crowd.

Sesshomaru sat there stunned at their performance, not knowing what to say. The girls were behind the certain nerves as hell, after about five minutes, they heard applause and whistling, that's when the certain parted, and they bowed. They then turned too changed into something more comfortable. When they stepped back into the ballroom, all eyes were on them. They were wearing a kimono that had spaghetti straps on the shoulder, flow sleeve that reached their wrist, and the dress came no higher than (where kagome green skirt stops) mid thigh. It hugged their craves in all the right places.

Sesshomaru was talking to Naruto, when they came into the ballroom. "Well you excuse me for a moment." He said as he walked into their direction, when he got to them kagome said. "Hi sesshy." Was all kagome had time to say before sesshomaru cut her off. "Can I see you four in my study." Without waiting for an answer, sesshomaru turned on his heels. The girls followed behind him, not saying a word. When they got to his study, he motion for them to come in. when the door to the study room closed, he spoke.

"And just what the hell was that?" Sesshomaru asked the girls. They looked at each other and kagome smiled. "What are you talking about sesshy?" Kagome asked with her famous puppy-dog eye. _"She's doing it again, no not this time; I will not bend to her this time." He said to himself. _

"Oh no kagome, not this time." He then turned to rin and said. "And what do you think you're doing, dressed like that?" Sesshomar asked his daughter. Before rin could answer, kagome spoke up in her defense. "Sesshy she's practically a women in this era." Kagome said to him. "She's still my little girl." Sesshomaru yelled at her, but not too loud as to frighten her. As soon as the words let his mouth, sesshomaru was stunned by his own words.

The four girls looked at him eyes wide open. "father." Was all rin could say, as she looked at him. He sighed and said, "There I said it, I don't want to lose my little girl to some idiot." Sesshomaru said as he sat back down in his sit. "Oh father." Rin said as she runs up to him and hugged him. "You won't ever lose me, I promise." Sesshomaru just hugged her and said. "I'll hold you too that."

* * *

**_Am gonna leave you guys at a cliffy for tonight, cause its 2 in the morning and I have to get up at 6 in the morning for class. I promise to pick up where I left off, so please R&R. Na :) Sayonara! _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last Time**_

The four girls looked at him eyes wide open. "father." Was all rin could say, as she looked at him. He sighed and said, "There I said it, I don't want to lose my little girl to some idiot." Sesshomaru said as he sat back down in his sit. "Oh father." Rin said as she runs up to him and hugged him. "You won't ever lose me, I promise." "I'll hold you too that."

* * *

_**Now **_

"So can we go back to the party now?" Rin said to her father, as she got up from his lap. "You three go on ahead, I need to talk to kagome." Sesshomaru said to the trio. "Ok father." Rin said she then turned to kagome. "See you back at the ball, lady kagome."

"Ok sweetie, am gonna see you guys in a bit." Kagome said to the trio, she then looked at what they were wearing and said. "And let's not make the guys drool too much, Na." kagome said to the blushing trio with a wink. She then turned to sesshomaru and said, "What is it you wanna talk about sesshy?" Sesshomaru looked at her for a second, and then said.

"That was quit the performance kagome." Sesshomaru said as he looked directly at kagome. "Well, what can I say, I am good at it." Kagome said to him, as she walks over to sit on the edge of his desk. "So am taking it, you liked the performance then?"

"I enjoyed it, why do you ask?" sesshomaru asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "No reason, just ask." Kagome said as she got up off his desk. "Am gonna head back to the party now ok." Sesshomaru looked at her for a minute an nod his head. "Are you coming back?" Kagome asked him. "Yes, I'll be there shortly." Sesshomaru told her.

"Ok then I'll see you when you get back." Kagome said as she left his study. _"I need rest, and soon before I "pass out" as kagome calls it." __**But you have not been able to sleep, since father past away." His beast told him. **__"I know that." Sesshomaru hissed at his beast. "I refuse to go to bed alone, after what happened." __**"yeah I know what you mean, father always slept with us from that day on." **__until he got himself killed, and for that I will never forgive him." _Sesshomaru said as he left his thoughts and went back to the ball.

Everyone talked and danced that night, having fun, soon it was time for bed. The lords and their mates left one by one; soon it was just the gung. "So did everyone have fun?" Kagome asked as they sat out in the garden. "Yeah, I do believe so, if I may be so bold as to say, that was quit a performance." Sasuke said looking at Sango, who blushed and looked away.

"It was, wasn't it, lady kagome tough it to us." Rin said as she looked at kagome. "Well sesshy said that he never had a performance, so I decided to do something different." Kagome said with a play pout on her face, everyone just laughed at her.

"Yes well, we should be off to bed now." Nana said as everyone nodded their heads. "Where sesshy?" Kagome asked when she didn't see him. "my lord should be up in his study's, he never sleeps, so he works all night, he even does the lady of the house work, since he does not have a mate." Nana said as she gets up. "That can't be good for him." Kagome said as she to stands up, followed by everyone else. "Well no, but he has not slept since his father died." Sasuke said as he took Sango's hand. "May I escort you to your room?" Sango blushed a deep red as she nods.

Soon everyone was on their way to bed, excepted for the demon lord. _"I need to go visit father's grave." _Sesshomaruthought to himself as he got up and left his study. On his way out, sesshomaru run into kagome. "Hi Hun, where are you going?" Kagome said as she looked up at him. "Am going to petrol the borders, I'll be back shortly." Sesshomaru lied to her. "Oh ok." Kagome said in a disappointing voice. Sesshomaru looked at her for a minute, and then said. "Is something wrong, kagome?"

Kagome looked up at him, for the first time since she had come to the castle; she looked into his eyes and blushed. _"Oh my god, his fucking hot." Kagome said to herself. "__And you know see that." __"Well yeah, I never looked at sesshomaru in the eye before." __"Well now you have, he he his really hot huh?" __kagome's inner self asked in a school girl voice. "Ah yeah." _Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when sesshomaru called her name. "Kagome, kagome are you ok?" sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah am fine, anyway don't stay out to long ok." Kagome said as she gave him a kiss on his check, and walked away. Sesshomaru watched as kagome left, then took off full speed to his father's grave. When he got there he pulled a sword out and swings it, not noticing that it was Tenseiga he pulled, nor did he notice that it pulsed. He was so mad at his father for living right now.

"Why did you do this to me father? Why did you live when I needed you most?" sesshomaru said, not noticing that his father was turning into his humanoid, while he listens to his son. "Now there's this human woman at the palace, and she's driving me mad. I can't tell if she harbors feels for this sesshomaru or not, and for that I am confuse, because I think I might be in love with her." sesshomaru finishes with a sigh.

"So a human huh pup?" Inunotashio said from behind his son. Sesshomaru froze not knowing, if what he was hearing was real. He then turned around slowly to see his father standing behind him, his eyes widen in surprise. "Fa…father?" Inunotashio nodded to his son, "been awhile pup, tell me why did you revive me?" Sesshomaru looked from his father to the sword on the ground. "Tenseiga." Was all sesshomaru said as he picked up the sword?

"But how, why?" Inunotashio walked up to his son and put his arm around him. "Oh well, guess the old men's back now huh." His said in a joking voice. "Come on pup, let's go home." Sesshomeru nodded his head and followed his dad to the castle. They got there early next morning to see inuyasha and sasuke training in to courtyard. "Is he yours?" Inunotashio asked nodding towards inuyasha as the landed into the courtyard. "And why would he be mines father?" sesshomaru said hiding a smack on his face. Inunotashio looked to him then looked to inuyasha.

"Is that." Was all he said as sesshomaru nodded his head? "Inu…inuyasha." Inunotashio said softly as he approached inuyasha. Inuyasha and sasuke stopped what they were doing and looked to where they heard the voice. "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" inuyasha said as he pointed his sword at his father.

Inunotashio walked you to his son, and took the sword inuyasha's hand, inuyasha stood there dumfounded for a minute. "Hey give that back you basted and how is it you can touch my father's fang?" Inunotashio, stood there for a second, looking at his son. "Is that anyway to talk to your father pup?" Inunotashio said as he shielded Tetsuseiga.

"Da…dad." Inuyasha said with wide eyes, looking at his father. He then looked to sesshoaru who gave him a nod. "How?" Inunotashio looked to sesshomaru and said, "He did it." Just then, kagome and the other girls (Sango and nana) came out. "What the hell is all the commotion about?" She then saw sesshomaru standing there, and run up to him, forgetting why she came out in the first place. "Sesshy, your back." She said as she hugged him and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Sesshomaru nodded his head while answering, "Yes, I just got back." Inunoashio then came to his elder's son's side, and put his are over his shoulder. "So am taking it, that she's the one you were talking about _sesshy_?" Inunotashio said in a mocking tone to sesshomaru, while looking at kagome.

"Inu…Inutashio." Kagome said in a frighten tone as she moves away from sesshomaru (she was still hugging him). "How is it that you know me, my dear?" inunotashio asked her. Kagome looked away with a blush on her face, "a…am myoga told me about you, I also went to your grave…_twice_." Just then rin came running to sesshomaru, "father, what's going on?" She said looking at everyone.

* * *

_**Ok you guys am going to live it here for now am trying to do as much as I can. I'm writing 4 fanfics at a time, plus I have school. So bare with me, ok. **__**Sayonara!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Last Time **_

"Inu…Inutashio." Kagome said in a frighten tone as she moves away from sesshomaru (she was still hugging him). "How is it that you know me, my dear?" inunotashio asked her. Kagome looked away with a blush on her face, "a…am myoga told me about you, I also went to your grave…_twice_." Just then rin came running to sesshomaru, "father, what's going on?" She said looking at everyone.

* * *

_**Now **_

Inutashio stood there stunned, he turned to sesshomaru and said "when did you have a pup on your own?" rin then turned to look at him; she studied the man in front of her. "Am father who is this?" sesshomaru looked at his daughter and said "rin do not be disrespectful to your grandfather." Rin eyes then went wide open, this was her grandfather she thought he was dead, without a second thought rin lunched herself in inutashio's arms.

"Grandfather, rin is so happy you're here." rin said as she hugged the old man. "So you use the third person thing too." Inutashio said as he hugged her back. Upon hearing what her grandfather said she looked over to sesshomaru to see if he heard her, unfortunately for her he did.

"Rin what have I told you about that?" sesshomaru said as he looked at his adopted daughter. "Am sorry father, I was just so excited to see grandfather." Rin said looking at the ground. "You use to do the same thing pup, and judging by her using it, I'd say you still do." Inutashio said looking at the elder of his two sons. "Not anymore father." Sesshomaru said to his dad.

It had been two weeks since inutashio came back to the castle, he and sesshomaru was currently in his (inutashio, since he came back he took over the work) study. "Tell me something pup, have you been able to sleep?" Inutashio asked his son, knowing full well that his son has not slept for a century.

Sesshomaru looked up at his dad with a stunned face "I know not of what you speak father." Inutashio looked at his son "do not lie to me pup." Sesshomaru looked away from his father, "not since you died." Inutashio walked from behind the desk, and sat on the desk in front of his "I'll be right next to your room pup, the study is right next to your room." Inutashio said to his son.

"Ok father." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the study and into his room. Once in his room, sesshomaru changed his cloths and got into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, sesshomaru was out. Two hours later you could hear "No mother!" inutashio, inuyasha and kagome (they were the only ones to hear him) came running to his room.

When they got to his room, what kagome and inuyasha saw left them stunned. There, in the corner of his room, was sesshomaru trembling with fear on his face. Before inutashio could go to his son, he saw kagome zoom past him, she kneeled down in front of sesshomaru and took him into her arms. "It's ok Hun, I'm right here, shhh its ok now." Kagome said as she rock back and forth with sesshomaru in her arms.

She then heard him say "Father Help, please help mother." He said as he looked up to see kagome with tears in her eyes. "It's ok Hun, your father is right here." Inutashio then came to his son's side, "am right here pup, now try to get some sleep, I do not want to lose one of my sons."

Sesshomaru looked at his dad, then got up to go to the bed, kagome then got in next to him. She looked at him and said "I'll stay with you, so sleep ok." Kagome said as she cuddles sesshomaru's head to her chest. Inutashio then turned to inuyasha and said "you should get to bed now pup." Inuyasha nodded and left the room.

Inutashio then turned to kagome and said "kagome dear, I would like to speak with you in the morning." Kagome looked at inutashio and gave him a nod saying "yes." Inutashio then left the room. Kagome lead on the bed with sesshomaru cuddled to her, _"what happened, why he looked so scared." _Kagome asked herself as she whispered loving words to sesshomaru.

Kagome woke up together with the sunrise, memories of last night played in her head. She looked down when she felt she had extra weight on her. There sesshomaru laid in a peaceful slumber, _"he looks really handsome in his sleep." _Kagome was lost in her own thoughts, that she did not notice sesshomaru stirring at her.

"Good morning, ka-go-me." Sesshomaru as he snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at him and a blush rose to her face. "Good morning Hun." Kagome said as she turned her head to hide the blush. Sesshomaru looked at her and let a little smile grace his face.

Sesshomaru got of the bed and walked to his clothes closet; he got dressed then turned to kagome, "do not call me Hun, because you do not love me." With that sesshomaru walked out leaving a stunned kagome in his room. _"What the hell was that about?" __**"He could tell your still in love with inuyasha." **__"I do not love him anymore." __**"Do not lie, you still wish he would leave the dead girl for you." **_Kagome fell silent after that, the little voice in her head was right, in a way she still loved inuyasha.

Kagome then got dress and went to inutashio's study, to see what he wanted to talk to her about. When she got there she knock on the door, "Enter" came a voice from the inside. When she stepped into the room, sesshoaru was there. She then turned her head away from him, and spoke to inutashio. "You wanted to speak with me."

"Oh yes, sesshomaru can you excuse us for a minute." Inutashio said to his son. "Yes father." Sesshomaru said as he stood and walked to the doors of the study. On his way out sesshomaru passed kagome, not even giving her a side glance, inutashio however caught that and thought to himself, what could have happened.

Kagome then took a sit in front of inutashio, "what is it you wanted to talk about." Inutashio got straight to the point and told kagome "I would like you to sleep with my son from not on." hearing his words, kagome turned bet red. "WH...What, I can't do that." Kagome said.

Inutashio looked to her bet red girl and said "not in that way kagome, just to make sure he don't have any more bad dreams." kagome looked to inutashio and said "if I may ask, what happened to cause those bad dreams?"

Inutashio got up and went to the large window, he saw sesshomaru sitting talking to the monk and inuyasha. He then turned back to kagome and said "his mother was killed right in front of him; he was 7 at that time. He and his mom were in our chambers sleep, that night Magatsuhi took her life." Kagome looked up at inutashio and could see the pain in his eyes.

"Who's Magatsuhi?" Kagome asked, inutashio looked at her then said. "Magatsuhi is the demon that Midoriko sealed into the Shikon Jewel with herself. Magatsuhi was once human, but lusted after the miko Midoriko. He like naraku sold his soul to the devil. Unlike naraku who has a humanoid form, Magatsuti was a monstrous beast. Midoriko and Jen were really close friends, and that night she came to the castle, unfortunately so did Magatsuhi. That night instead of going to Midoriko's room, he went to Jen's room, upon seeing her with sesshomaru. He thought she was with another man and killed her on the sport. "….he made sesshomaru watch will he killed her." at inutashio's last word, kagome gasp.

"How could he do such a thing, that's so horrible." Kagome said as the tears run freely down her check. Just then sesshomaru walked into the study. Upon seeing him, kagome run out brushing pass him as she left. "What did you tell her father?" sesshomaru asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I told her she is to sleep with you from now on." inutashio said his voice leaving no room for argument. Sesshomaru steered at his father eyes wide with shock. "Very well father, so when are you gonna let the other lords know that you back?" Sesshomaru was face felling back in place. "I was thinking of telling them after kagome's birthday." Inutashio said as he looked out the window, he saw kagome and the girls talking in the garden.

Sesshomaru looked at his father; he really did miss his dad, the man he hoped to surpass in strength one day. "And how is it that you know when her birthday is." Inutashio looked over to his son and said "she told me the first week, when we talked. She wishes to go back home and see her family, but since the well is closed, she can't so I decided to hold a small bash for her; she wanted only those in the castle to attend."

"Very well then father, dinner will be ready shortly." Sesshomaru said to his father, he watches as his dad nodded his head then left. Dinner was eaten in silence that night, with the exception of rin, inuyasha and inutashio. After dinner everyone retired into their sleeping chambers, with the exception of kagome and sesshomaru who was to sleep in the same room.

Sesshomaru was in his privet hot spring so kagome decided to change, as she got out of her day kimono, sesshomaru stepped into the room. The scene sesshomaru walked in on, left him frozen in place. There kagome was, half necked, her long waist black hair falling over her half necked body, she was wearing only o bra and panties.

She turned to see sesshomaru staring at her, after what seems like forever, sesshomaru said "excuse me; I didn't know you were dressing." Kagome stood there blushing three shards of red "it's ok Hun, I'm not completely necked." With that kagome pulled on her short shorts and a tang top. Sesshomaru looked at kagome _"is she really gonna wear that to bed?" __**"She looks good in it so why not." **__"Only her mate is to see that much of her skin." __**"And we are, she is my intended." **__"WHAT! No she is not; she does not even love us." __**"She well in time, we just have to show her." **_

Sesshomaru's train of thoughts was cut off when he heard "sesshy are you not coming to bed?" Kagome said as she looked over to the demon lord. "yes." He said as he slid into the bed next to kagome, with his back to her, kagome looked at the demon lord with a sad face. _"What's the matter with him, he acts like I did him something." _With that thought kagome fell asleep.

For the last two weeks, that was the routing for kagome and sesshomaru. Since then sesshomaru only had two nightmares, and kagome would smooth him by holding him to her chest. Kagome and Sango sat in the garden talking. "I don't know Sango; I don't think he likes me very much." Kagome said as she runs her hand in the pound.

"Kagome trust me he likes you, he just know how to tell you, pulse he thinks you still love inuyasha." Sango said to her sister. "But I don't love inuyasha anymore, he has kikyo, and shes like a sister to us now." Kagome said. "Yes but, he doesn't know that." Sango said as she sees sasuke approaching them.

Sasuke gave sango a knowing smile; sesshomaru had been talking to him about kagome. He was sure he loved her, but he wasn't sure she loved him. Today was kagome's birthday bash, and they were getting ready for the bash. Kagome went up to her and sesshomaru's room to get ready, when she got there, sesshomaru had just got done dressing.

He then sensed kagome in the door way, without as much of a back glance he said "am done, so you can get dress now." Kagome looked at him and nodded, with that sesshomaru walked out of the room. _**"You're making my intended fell bad, so stop this nonsense." **__"She is not our intended, she still loves our half-brother." Sesshomaru said sadness in his voice. __**"She does not love him anymore, have you not heard what sasuke said, the slayer said that kagome likes you." His beast rowed at him. **__"Sasuke and the slayer do not always know everything." __**"You're such an idiot." And with that his beast left. **_

Kagome got dress in a mini dress kimono; it was silver with gold stitching on the hems. Kagome left the room and walked to the ballroom. When she got there, everyone looked at her in awe. Her kimono hugged her in all the right places, her hair falling loosely over her body, het kimono as short as her school skirt.

Inutashio walked up to her and took her hand, he then kissed the back and said "kagome dear, you look ravishing." At that kagome turned bright red, "thank you inutashio, so do you." With that kagome turned to her friends and family and said "shell we began."

The night went on everone dancing, drinking and having fun, except for one person. Sesshomaru looked at everyone around him as they drank and a=had fun. Kagome was drunk, so was the slayer, inuyasha, the monk, sasuke and even his dad and nana, rin and shippo was not to drink.

Kagome then walked up to sesshomaru and said "what's the matter Hun, why are you not dancing?" Kagome said as she took his hand. Sesshomaru looked at kagome then his hand; he then pulled his hand from hers. "I told you once, refrain from calling me _Hun_, and I not dance." Kagome looked at sesshomaru anger building up inside her "what the hell is your problem, you've been acting like a dick lately."

At this point everyone was looking at them "I am not a _dick _as you put it, I just do not want to dance, nor do I want you calling me Hun, when you're clearly still in love with my brother." Sesshomaru said anger rising. Kagome stirred at him with a shock expiration on her face. "Fine sesshomaru whatever." Kagome said as she walked away from him.

She then walked over to sango and nana; they gave her a smile and said "you know what to do." Kagome gave them a quick nod then they went on stage. Meanwhile, sesshomaru who was so deep in an argument, with his beast, did not see when kagome got on stage. _**"What the hell do you think you doing?" **_"_Silence, I don't want to hear it." __**"You will hear it, don't you ever talk to our intended that way." **__"I will do as I please." _Before his beast could say anything, sesshomaru heard kagome singing, with sango rin and nana doing back up.

It's been the longest winter without you

I didn't know where to turn to

See somehow I can't forget you

After all that we've been through

Going coming thought I heard a knock

Who's there no one

Thinking that I deserve it

Now I realise that I really didn't know

If you didn't notice you mean everything

Quickly I'm learning to love again

All I know is I'm gon' be ok

[Chorus:]

Thought I couldn't live without you

It's gonna hurt when it heals too

It'll all get better in time

And even though I really love you

I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to

It'll all get better in time

I couldn't turn on the TV

Without something there to remaind me

Was it all that easy

To just put aside your feelings

If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh

Hurt my feelings but that's the path

I believe in

And I know that time will heal it

If you didn't notice boy you meant everything

Quickly I'm learning to love again

All I know is I'm gon' be ok

[Chorus:]

Thought I couldn't live without you

It's gonna hurt when it heals too

It'll all get better in time

And even though I really love you

I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to

It'll all get better in time

Since there's no more you and me

It's time I let you go

So I can be free

And live my life how it should be

No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you

Yes I will

[Chorus: X2]

Thought I couldn't live without you

It's gonna hurt when it heals too

It'll all get better in time

And even though I really love you

I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to

It'll all get better in time

Upon finishing, kagome walked up to sesshomaru and looked him square in the eye. "Happy now." Kagome said. Sesshomaru stood there stirring at her, not knowing what to say. Kagome looked at him and said, "Am not in love with inuyasha anymore sesshomaru, am in love with you." Kagome said as she run out of the ballroom, tears pouring down her face.

Inutashio then came up to his son and said "go get her pup, let her know how you feel." Sesshomaru looked at his father, left the ballroom in pursuit of kagome.

* * *

_**Ok everyone am gonna leave it here for now, tell me what ya'll tink of this chippie. Madam Sessh! **__**Sayonara!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last time**_

Inutashio then came up to his son and said "go get her pup, let her know how you feel." Sesshomaru looked at his father, left the ballroom in pursuit of kagome.

* * *

_**Now **_

After kagome left the ballroom, she ran all the way to her and sesshomaru's room, when she got there, she went right to the hot springs. "How can he do this to me, why can't he see that I love him and not inuyasha?" Kagome got out of the hot spring and wrapped her towel (from her time) around her, when she got to the room she then sat on the bed, not minding that she had not gotten dress yet.

Sesshomaru walked up to his chambers, when he opened the door, the sight that meet him, left even him at a loss for words. There in nothing but a towel around her, was kagome. Sesshomaru walked in and shout the door behind him; he then walked over to kagome and sat beside her on the bed. "Kagome, I'm…" before he could finish kagome cut in.

"Whatever sesshomaru, I'm really not in the mood o talk now." Kagome said as she turned her back to him. Sesshomaru felt his anger rise as she turned her back to him. He then grabbed her arm and said "do not turn your back on me." Kagome turned to look at him, anger in her eyes. "I will do as I please, what do you care anyway, it's not like you love me." At this point kagome was pocking in the chest while she spoke. Sesshomaru then grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her into his embrace.

"Get the fuck off me sesshomaru, you do not love me so let go." Kagome said as she tried to wiggle her way out of his embrace. Sesshomaru held her to him as he said "I do love you kagome, It's just…I thought you didn't love me." Sesshomaru said with sadness in his voice.

Kagome froze in place at hearing his words; she looked up at him to see sadness in his eyes. "Oh sesshy, of course I love you, why would you even think I wouldn't." sesshomaru looked away from her and said, "Cause am not inuyasha, and I refuse to be his replacement." At hearing those words, kagome's heart sank. "I know you're not sesshy, and I do not love you because I think of you as a replacement, I love you because you're you."

At hearing those words, sesshomaru's eyes widen, he then look to kagome, without warning kagome crashed her lips into his. Sesshomaru kissed her back, and before either of them knew it, they were laying on the bed, locked in a passionate kiss.

_**Lemon Alert: (it's my first time writing one so be nice)**_

His tongue trailed across her lower lip, and she answered his unspoken request, by parting her lips slightly. He immediately took the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue. For several minutes the kiss lingered on. Just as Kagome felt the overwhelming urge to breathe, he broke the kiss. Sesshomaru then took off the towel from around her. For a moment, he only stared at her, she was unbelievably beautiful.

Kagome then reach up and pull off the top part of his kimono, she then stair at his well toned chest. Then looked at each other he then leaned in and began kissing her jaw line, and then down her neck. Kagome's eyes drifted closed as she felt his warm soft lips planting delicate little kisses on her.

Kagome had always imagined her first time would be with someone she loved and who loved her, she then felt his fang scrape gently across her collarbone. A chill raced down her spine, and she fisted her nails tightly into his back. "Sesshoumaru…" she moaned breathlessly. He immediately paused in his movements, but did not move from her neck to look at her, "do you wish to stop."

For a moment she did not answer and Sesshoumaru looked up at her for a response. "No." she whispered as she lead in and kissed him. She then felt his warm hands gently rubbed across her hyper-sensitive flesh, causing her to moan in pleasure. She gasped when she felt his clawed hand separating her thighs, before he situated himself between them. His soft lips and tongue began teasing one nipple while his thumb gently rubbed circles on the other.

After a short time, he reversed his movements gently kissing, he looked up at her and asked, "Are you certain you wish to proceed?" he saw her give him a nod, he leaned in slowly, and kissed her softly on the lips. "This will hurt for a bit." She gave him a quick nod; he then took the opportunity and trusts himself inside her.

He heard her cry out in pain and kissed her, he stayed in place so she could get used to him inside her, after a few minutes, he saw her signed for him to continue. Sesshomaru then moved in and out on her at a normal pace. He then heard her say "faster sesshy, faster." That's when he lost it; his beast was rowing for sesshomaru to let him out. _"If I let you out, do you promise not to mark, or pup her." __**"The hell I won't, she is mine and no one will ever take her away from Me." **_with that his beast took over.

Kagome saw sesshomaru's eyes bleed red and gasped, as he trust in and out of her with speed, "sesshomaru." she moaned out his name in pleasure as she meet her climax, sesshomaru soon followed, spilling his seed inside her as he roared. His fangs then grew; he lowered his head and beat down on her neck, making her as his. "mine." His beast said as he let sesshomaru regain control.

Kagome cried out as he beat down on her neck, she looked up at him to see that he had regained control over his beast. She smiled up at him, as she brushed the back of her hand on his check; she said "do you believe when I say I love you now?" Sesshomaru stared at her eyes wide open, he did not however have time answer her question, she had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru watched the woman in his arms, "I know now that you do love." With that he too fell asleep.

_**End of Lemon**_

The next morning, kagome woke in bed alone, _"was it a dream?" she asked herself. _Suddenly pain from the night before reminded her that it was not. _"Guess not." _Kagome then got off the bed, and went to the hot springs for a bath. When she was done, she got dress and went down stairs to the dining hall. When she got there, she saw rin, sango, kikyo and miroku.

They all looked at her with smiles on their faces, "what is it, what's so funny." Kagome asked seeing the smiles on their faces. "Did you enjoy your time last?" Sango asked. Kagome turned three shards of red at the question. "I…I don't know what you're talking about." She said as she turned her head. "Oh please lady kagome, we all heard the moans and roars last night. You and lord sesshomaru was not exactly quite you know." Rin said as she took a sip of her tea. Kagome turned to her, eyes wide open, did she just heard right, everyone had heard them.

"So how was he?" Kikyo asked, (kagome wished her back to life, with the shikon jewel). Kagome looked at them then said "he was…really, really good." All the girls squalled in delight. "So am taking it you're his mate now." Miroku said cutting in. all the girls looked at kagome, and then said "well." Kagome looked away, face bet red, and said "I don't know, all he did was bit me on the neck." They all looked at her with eyes wide. "HE DID."

Inutashio and his son's were back on they way to the castle, they had just got done patrolling the lands. Inutashio turned to his eldest son and said "so pup you took her as a mate did you." Inutashio said to his elder son. Sesshomaru looked at his father with eyes wide open. "I do not know what you're talking about father." Inutashio looked at his son "so I take it that, that was not you beast that roared out in pleasure last night then."

Inuyasha then looked at his brother and said "yeah, he clearly wanted to let everyone know, that she was his." Sesshomaru's face then turned a bright red, and turned away from his brother and father. Inuyasha stared at his brother with eyes wide open, "ar…are you blushing sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said nothing, "You are, oh my god." Inuyasha said as he bust out in a fit of laughter. "Shut up inuyasha, unless you wanna die." Inutashio looked at his sons, a small smile on his face, _"am happy to be back, that way I get to see my sons grow up." __**"Yeah, we really missed a lot didn't we?" **__"Yes we did."_

Upon arriving back at the castle, sesshomaru saw kagome and the girls sitting in the garden. Feeling a powerful demonic aura, kagome turned to see the inu family walk into the gate. Without a second thought of what she was doing, kagome run up to sesshomaru and lunched herself into his arms. "You're back, I woke up this morning and you were gone." Sesshomaru looked at his mate, and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry love, but I did not wish to wake you, forgive me." Sesshomaru said as he gave her a passionate kiss. Everyone looked at them in awe, there in front of them was sesshomaru asking for forgiveness. Kagome looked up at sesshomaru and said, "lunch, I helped nana cook today, I hope you like it." Sesshomaru look down at his mate, "am sure I will, come." With that everyone walked into the dining room for lunch.

Nana came in and brought the lunch out, she rest it on the table and as she was about to leave, inutashio said "nana you will not be working anymore." Everyone turned to look at inutashio, "may a ask why my lord." Nana said as she looked at inutashio with a sad face. "Father, what is the meaning of this, nana is one of our best." Sesshomaru said looking at his father.

"I am simple saying, that she cannot work in her condition." Inutashio said taking a bit out of his food. "What do you mean _condition?"_ Sesshomaru said looking at his father like he just grew a second head. "She is with pup, there for she will not work." Inutashio said looking at nana, "you will move into the east wing, with the rest of the guest, well family I should say, since you are mated to the monk."

Everyone around the table gasped, nana turned bright red and said "yes my lord." Kagome then broke the silence, "you're pregnant." Nana nodded kagome then squalled with happiness, as she runs up to nana and hugged her. "Am gonna be an aunty, yah." Sesshomaru watch as his mate gets excited about the pup. That night everyone eat dining with happy faces, nana and miroku was gonna have a baby. Apparently, after mating to a demon, if the love is strong between them and their mate, the mate becomes a demon.

Miroku had become a fox demon just as nana was, with her mating make on his wrist; sango had become a dragon demoness with sasuke's mating make on her neck. Kagome was yet to change, because they had recently mated. Kagome and sesshomaru were in their room that night when kagome asked, "do you think I would change into a demon to sesshy." Sesshomaru look down at his mate in his arms, "do you really love me."

Kagome looked up at him "of course I do." "Then you should be fine, whether or not you turn into a demon, I will still love you." Sesshomaru said as he kisses her passionately, he then started to trail soft kisses down her neck. Kagome moaned at the fell of his lips on her skin, just then he stopped. Kagome looked up at him "what is it, why did you stop." sesshomaru looked at her and smile, "you need sleep." Kagome pouted, but soon after she fell asleep.

Two months had gone by and kagome was now a demoness. Kagome woke up to the sunlight in her eye; she looked up to see sesshomaru looking at her. "Good morning Hun." Kagome said as she reaches up and kisses him. "Good morning love." Sesshomaru says as he leaves a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck. While he trailed kisses down her neck, kagome felt like she was going to throw up.

"Get off, get off." She said to sesshomaru as she pushed him off her, and run into the bathroom. Sesshomaru sat on the bed stunned, did his mate just push him off her, he brushed the thoughts aside, as kagome came out the bathroom door. As she came out the bathroom, kagome saw sesshomaru had a sad expiration on his face.

She walked up to him and said "what's the matter Hun." Sesshomaru looked at her, the sadness clear in his eyes. "Do you not love me anymore?" Kagome stood there stunned, "what, where is this coming from." Sesshomaru looked away and said "you pushed me away." Kagome walked up to him, and took his check into her hand.

"I do love you, I always will…I just felt sick for a while." Kagome said to her mate. Sesshomaru then snapped his head in her direction "are you ok? Do you not feel well? Do you want to see the healer?" Kagome let a giggle past her lips, she throw her hands around his neck, and crawled into his lap. "Am fine, I've just been throwing up for three days now. It's probably just stomach flu."

"Ok, we should go down for breakfast, you nieces and nephews must be waiting for you." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her. "Yeah, you're right, they love their aunty, what can I say." Kagome said as she put on her kimono, she then turned to sesshomaru and asked, "sesshomaru, do you want any kids." Sesshomaru was taken aback by her question, he looked to her, and just as he was about to say something.

Kagome said "never mind, forget I ask." And with that she walked to the door. Sesshomaru watched as kagome walk to the door. "Kagome." Sesshomaru said, but he was too late, she was already out the door.

* * *

_**Ok kido's, this is where I leave you all for now. R&R Lady sessh. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry I haven't written in a while, I was busy with the other stories, but I took the time to update on this one for everyone who likes it. **_

_**Ok people I'm going to start calling InuNoTashio by his real name from now on. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. **_

* * *

_**Last time**_

Kagome said "never mind, forget I ask." And with that she walked to the door. Sesshomaru watched as kagome walk to the door. "Kagome." Sesshomaru said, but he was too late, she was already out the door.

* * *

_**Now **_

Kagome walked out of the room and down to the dining room, and saw nana holding two little crying bundles in her arms. "Where's miroku nana?" Kagome asked as she took one.

Nana looked up at kagome and said, "Oh hi kagome good morning, he went out with inuyasha."

"Oh ok, good morning to you as well." Kagome said as she rocked the baby. "Don't cry little daiskue, aunty kagome's here." Just then the baby stopped crying.

"He really likes you, you know." Nana said with a little giggle. "Lord Sesshomaru better keep an eye out for him."

Both of the girls bust out in a fit of laughter as the others started felling the room. "What's going on?" Sango asked coming into the room.

"We were just saying that lord sesshomaru better keep an eye on daiskue, or else his gonna lose kagome." Nana said.

"That is so true." Sango and kikyo said in union, looking at each other the girls bust out in a fit of laughter.

"I take it you girls are having a good morning." Toga said coming into the dining hall.

"Good morning lord toga." The girls said in union.

"And a lovely morning it is." Turning to kikyo he asked, "How is the little one?"

"His fine, he kicks a lot when inuyasha's not here." kikyo said rubbing her plum stomach. "I guess he misses his daddy when his not around."

"It would seem so; Izayoi told me inuyasha used to do the same." Toga said with a sad face.

"You miss her don't you?" Kagome asked.

"Yes very much so, both she and Kanna." Toga said with a smile.

"Kanna?" The girls asked.

"Yes, kanna was sesshomaru's mom; she was one of a kind. She was a lot like you kagome, always putting others pain before her own; she always had a smile on her face. She was kind to everyone in the castle; _**"no one should be above another"**_ she would always say. When we had sesshomaru she was so happy, _**"he's so perfect toga" **_she said the first time she saw him, he was her pride and joy." Toga said with a smile. "She also spoiled him rotten, always giving him every and anything he wanted."

"So did you father?" Sesshomaru said coming into the room.

"Aww yes and that was where I went wrong." Toga said in a joking manner. "You're still a spoiled pup."

"I am not spoiled and I am no longer a pup." Sesshomaru hissed at his father.

"In human years no, but you're still a pup in demon years." Toga said as he ruffed sesshomaru's hair.

"Stop that." Sesshomaru said as he slapped his father's hand away, the girls started to laugh never in their life had they seen sesshomaru being treated like a little kid.

"Stop that laughing at once." Sesshomaru said looking at the girls.

"Whatever you say lord pup." Sango said as she and the girls bust out in a fit of laughter, just then inuyasha and miroku walked into the room.

"What did we miss?" They asked in union which caused the girls to laugh even harder.

"Ok then now that everyone is here breakfast will be served." Toga said as everyone took a sit at the table.

After breakfast, the girls went into the garden while the guys went to discussed business. "Miroku and I took care of the demon that was terrorizing the village on the western borders." Inuyasha said to his father.

"Very well then." Toga said, turning to sesshomaru he asked, "And what of the demon in inuyasha's forest?"

"His dead." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice.

Miroku, toga and inuyasha sweat dropped amine style, "well then since that's taken care of, maybe you man would love to spend some time with your mates?"

At hearing this sesshomaru turned his head to look out the window remembering what kagome had asked him this morning. _"Sesshomaru, do you want any kids?" _Sesshomaru was about to answer her question what she walked out of the room saying, "never mind, forget I ask."

Toga saw the look on his son face and asked, "Is everything alright sesshomaru?"

"She didn't even stay to hear my answer, she just said never mind and walked out." Sesshomaru said more to himself then to his father.

"And who are you talking about son?" Toga asked even though he knew.

"Kagome father, she asked me if I wanted pups, but before I could answer she walked out."

"Oh I see, and do you want pups?"

"Of course I do, I will not have pups by any other woman if not kagome."

"Then why don't you tell her that."

"She does not wish to speck with me right now."

"And how would you know, kagome is kagome, she can't stay mad at the people she loves." Inuyasha said cutting in.

"Inuyasha is right; lady kagome does not like it when she can't talk to the one she loves." Miroku said as he sips his tea.

"Maybe you should go talk to her, tell her what you wanted to say." Toga said as he patted sesshomaru on the shoulder, nodding sesshomaru walked out of his father's study to find the love of his life.

"His changed haven't he?" Toga asked looking out the window.

"Yes he has." Miroku said. "A great deal."

"Feh, his still cold some times." Inuyasha said as he walked to the door. "I'll be with kikyo if you need me dad." Seeing his father nod, inuyasha made his way to his mate.

"You should find your mate as well miroku." Toga said to the demon/monk.

"Are you gonna be alright lord toga?" Miroku asked knowing that the demon lord was felling a little lonely having no mate at his side.

"Yes I will, I will go into inuyasha's forest to see the damage sesshomaru did knowing him." Toga said with a smile.

"Very well then lord toga, please excuse me." Miroku said with a bow as he walked out the room.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Kagome's mom was so worried about her only daughter, everyday she would go to the well house to see if her daughter had come back, it had been over a year and she had not seen her daughter.

Souta came home to see his mother sitting at the bottom of the well crying, he climbed down to her. "Mom maybe we should go inside."

"No I want to see my daughter; I want to see her now." Kagome's mom cried.

"_If only I could get mom there somehow, she really misses kagome."_ Souta thought to himself. "Ok mom I'll take you to see her." souta said to his mother, looking down at the ground souta said to whatever god was listening to him. "Please I wish I had the power to take my mom to see kagome, or she'll die over this." As soon as those left his mouth, a blue light surrounded them.

"What's going on souta?" His mother asked with fare in her voice.

"I'm taking you to see kagome mom." Souta said.

"But how, I thought only kagome could go throw the well?"

"I don't know myself, I just asked what ever god was out there to help me take you to her." looking up souta saw that there was blue skies above them, "well I guess it worked." He said to himself.

"Come on mom, we need to get out of the well." Souta said as he pushed his mom out of the well.

"When he got out he saw his mom looking at something or someone. Looking in the direction, he could only say one word. "Inuyasha."

* * *

_**Sorry about the cliffy everyone, but I have to leave it here for now, it's 3:00 in the morning and I have school early the next morning. Sayonara!**_

_**Sesshy's one and only. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Last time**_

"When he got out he saw his mom looking at something or someone. Looking in the direction, he could only say one word. "Inuyasha."

* * *

**_Now_**

Toga was out in inuyasha's forest checking on sesshomaru's kill, apparently sesshomaru had improved from the time he was younger, because now you could bialy see his kill when he kills them. While walking in inuyasha's forest, toga sensed a powerful aura; it was like kagome's but slightly deferent. It was one of a male's and there was a sign that it had a demonic side to it. Walking to the aura he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever see, but there she stood with a male, young as he maybe, but a male none the less. He was about to asked what they were doing on his lands when the male spoke, "inuyasha."

"So I take it you know my son." Toga said as he walked up to the new comers.

"Yes I do, do you know where I can find him, I'm looking for my sister." Souta said. "My mom misses her dearly." He said looking at his mother who seems to be lost in the demon in front of her.

"So it would seem." Toga said looking at kagome's mother. She looked a lot like kagome, her hair went up to her shoulder, where as kagome's went to her back, her eyes were a hazel color, where as kagome's were blue like the ocean, she had cavers in all the right places just like kagome, but the thing that got him was, if she was kagome's mom as her son said she was, why does she look only 5 years older then kagome. "Kagome is at the castle, come."

"Come on mom." Souta said as he took his moms hand, nodding her head his mom allowed her son to pull her with him.

"It would seem that your son loves you." Toga said looking at kagome's mom.

"Yes he does, and I him." Akemi (that would be kagome's mom name) said as she squeezed souta's hand.

"Come I will take you'll to kagome them." Toga said as he walked over to the two standing in front of him. Forming his cloud under his feet toga put his hand around akemi's waist as he pulled her closer to him, looking over to souta he motioned for souta to get on as well. "Hold on tight." He said as he took to the sky.

"Wow this is so cool." Souta said as he looked at the land below him. "Look mom, isn't it cool?"

Akemi looked to see what her son was talking about, as soon as she watched below her, she gripped toga's hand tightly and buried her face in his chest. _"She's afraid of heights I see."_ Toga said to himself as he looked at akemi with a smile on his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

After leaving his father's study, sesshomaru set out to find kagome all the time thinking about what they talked about this morning. Of course he wanted pups, I mean what inu-demon doesn't, he just hope he could get kagome to see that, she leaf before he could tell her that he indeed wanted pups. After about 10 minutes of walking in the gardens, sesshomaru found kagome sitting under a sakura tree.

Kagome was sitting under the sakura tree thinking about the shot conversation she had with sesshomaru this morning, she had a feeling she was pregnant that's why she asked sesshomaru if he wanted any kids, but the look on his face clearly said he didn't, then again he was trying to say something when she walked out on him. She sat there thinking what she was gonna do if she was really pregnant when she felt sesshomaru coming her way, as she got up to leave, but the fates would not have it as sesshomaru caught her.

Sesshomaru was walking to kagome when he saw her get up to leave; he knew she sensed him coming that's why she was leaving. "Kagome we need to talk." He said as he used his demonic speed to catch her.

"What is it that you wish to talk about lord sesshomaru?" Kagome said looking up at him.

Sesshomaru stiffened at hearing kagome call him lord sesshomaru, she only called him that when she was really mad at him and this time is one of the times. "Kagome, you didn't let me finish this morning, you just walked out on me."

"What is there to finish, the look on your face said all I needed to know." Kagome said as she moved to walk away from him.

"Do not walk away from me woman." Sesshomaru hissed as he pulled kagome to his chest.

"Let go of me, or I will purify your ass."

"Kagome listen, I never said I didn't want any pups, you just caught me off guard with your question. There's nothing more that I would love then to share pups with you." Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled his nose in the back of kagome's neck.

"Then why did the look on your face say other wise."

"I was surprise, nothing more I didn't think you wanted pups and hearing you asked about it made me happy. There's no one that I would have pups with if it's not you."

"Then is that a yes on having pups?"

"Yes it is."

Then can I tell you something?"

"What is it; do you not want to have pups with this sesshomaru anymore?" Sesshomaru said with sadness in his voice.

"No I…

"I see." Sesshomaru said as he let go of kagome. "You do not wish to bare me a child."

"Would you let me finish and stop acting like a spoiled pup, now like I was saying, I think I'm with child."

"I am not spoi…what did you say?" Sesshomaru asked as his eyes grew wide when he caught on to what caromed was saying.

"I said I think I'm pregnant."

"You…you're carrying my pup?"

"No I'm carrying your brother's pup." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm carrying your pup, who else took my innocents?"

"Woman that first jock was not funny." Sesshomaru said as he pulled kagome into a tight embrace. "Are you sure about the pup?"

"Well I would have to think so, I mean I've been throwing up for some time now and I haven't seen my monthlies."

"Then we must tell father."

"Tell me what." Came toga's voice as he landed in the gardens.

"That kagome is…" However sesshomaru never got to finish his sentence as a female voice asked.

"That kagome is what?" Akemi asked stepping out from behind toga.

Hearing the familiar voice and seeing the face she had waited so long to see, kagome stepped out of sesshomaru's embrace as she slowly walked to the woman standing in front of her. "Ma…mama."

"Well hello kagome." Akemi said as tears started to form in her eyes.

* * *

_**Ok people. I'm going to leave it here for now, I'm at school right now and I need to get some work done. **_

_**Until next time, Sesshou's one and only. **_


	10. authors note

_**To the readies of this story, **_

_**Sorry I haven't written any chapters for this story so far, but I was in the hospital for a while undergoing surgery and had to stay for a couple of weeks. I would like you all to know that I will be writing new chapters soon. **_

_**Sesshou's one and only. **_


End file.
